Epilogo de aquelarre
by ayelen rock
Summary: este es un fic es un reto de knaxzerim este seria una continuacion de que lepaso a yugi luego de de que yami tomara su vida. terminado


hola este es un desafió de knaxzerim

**Epilogo de aquelarre**

Sujetó su cuello y mordió en el lugar donde nace el pulso sin recibir queja de su victima, solo una sonrisa afloró antes de dejar la vida en manos del oscuro, quien sonrió y ante los expectantes ojos de los hermanos alvinos dejó caer una lagrima pidiéndoles con el índice guardar silencio y desapareció con los primeros rayos del sol.

Cuando yugi desperto se enontraba en brasos de yami. Este caminaba, dirigiendose a sus aposentos

Le dirige una mirada de complise- bienbenido yugi, mi pequeño amente, sirviente. se siente bien estando en mis brasos?- le sonrie

El lugar era una cueva, si se podia llamas asi, se escuchaba lamentos , gritos, toda la maldad del mundo se encontraba alli

-Te gusta tu nuevo hogar mi pequeño yugi?- le sonrie diabolicamente

-Al estar junto a usted y mis padres, me fasina- le dedica una mirada lujuriosa

Yami no se esperaba esa contestacion y sonrio. Seria complaciente poseerlo una y otra vez por toda la eternidad

Llegan a los aposentos de yami. Esta habitacion era deslumbraba. Las paredes eran de oro. Una cama, tambien de oro, que cabien 5 personas en ella. La mayoria de las cosas eran de oro o de madera relucientes. Un sementerio de reyes

Yami coloco a yugi en la gran cama. Una cama con sabanas rojas como la sangre, recien este se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo- te vez apetecible asi yugi, entregado totalmente a mi

se acercó a yugi con su sonrisa diavoloca, sadica y lujuriosa , y le arevato un beso apacionado

descaradamente yami acaricia la ombria de yugi que comensaba a despertar. lo toma, y yugi se deja aser. Mientras comiensa a morderle el cuello como si de una mansana se tratare. Yugi, como era inesperto, solo le acariciaba la espalda, abriendo las piernas para que el oscuro se acomode mejor entre ellas

No hay sona que yami no haya tocado

-mi pequeño niño estas en mi aposento, en mi teritorio , en el infierno. Me perteneces por el resto de los siglos- yugi al oir esto ciera sus ojos y sonrie y se duerme

cuando despierta se encuentra en brasos de yami. y este se le aserca al oido y le susura

-de todos tu eres el unico que me complase, seras mi amanne, solo yo te tocare, y obedeseras todas mis ordenes

-si, mi principe de la dulce ppena

yami vuelve a juguetear con el cueyo de yugi, lambiendolo, mordiendolo, dejando cualquier indicio q dejara en claro q yugi era suyo, y ningun otro demonio podia tocarlo

-yami deseo ver a mis padres

-luego, ahaora quiero oir tus gemidos

yami era un maestro en el sexo, y yugi su disipulo. este no paraba de gemir

luego de un rato largo "jugando" por 2vez, los dos dormian abrasados

yugi fue el primero en despertad, empeso a recorar todos esos momentos cuando estava vivo

cuando vivia en la casa junto a su padre y un tiempo muy corto co su madre alli mismo hasta que se fue. Todo lo que sun padre le enseño asta ese dia cuando lo mataron

flak back

Los guardias llevaban a rastras el padre de yugi llamado Arthuro hacia la plataforma que estaba en el centro de la plaza . Lo unico que llego a ver Arthuro fue a su unico hijo y lo unico que le dio fue una sonrisa

Lo hicieron arrodillar, el papa dio la orden, y el acha atrabeso el cuello. Una muerte rapida.

Yugi no agunto y salio corriendo de alli sin rumbo. Cuando se tranquiliso se dio cuenta que estaba en el bosque. Dio la vuelta y volvio a casa

Fin del flak back

Al recordar ese momento, se lleno de colera, pero se tranquiliso por que habia matados aquellos que habian lastimado a su familia

Yugi se encontraba charlando con sus padres

-hijo, es en serio lo que iziste?

-asi es padre, le entregue mi virtud a yami a cambio que matase a todos aquellos que nos lastimaron

-jajajaja- Arthuro y Maria, la madre de yugi, se hechoaron a reir- ese es nuestro hijo- dijieron en unison

pasaron dias, meses, años, siglos, y yugi segia y seguiria asta el fin de los tiempos su compañero de tentacion y lujuria en este mundo de los hombres

Sedúceme, Príncipe de la Dulce Pena

**FIN**

este epilogo (desafio) continua el fic Aquellare

aqui les dejo el link si gustan leerlo

?sid=57931&chapter=2

sobre el fics mi jefe y yo dudo que pueda continuarlo

eso es todo

por favor dejer rewis

saludos


End file.
